Applications including software services and Web services (“services”) provide a way to access software functionality that can be reused for a variety of purposes by different clients. Services are usually provided by a server or other entity and are accessed by clients remotely over a network connection, such as a local area network (LAN), a wide area network (WAN), the Internet, etc. Further, a service may provide an application programming interface (API) that can be used by users to access functionality provided by the service.